


【GGAD圣诞24H | 07：00】靡与毒：西服

by Ginyin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginyin/pseuds/Ginyin
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, GGAD - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【GGAD圣诞24H | 07：00】靡与毒：西服

如果问盖勒特·格林德沃，他最喜欢邓布利多的什么样子，他会回答，是阿不思·邓布利多穿西服的模样。比起魔法世界那件将人身体曲线尽数罩住的黑乎乎魔法袍，还是麻瓜世界创造出来的能紧密包裹出穿着之人身材的西服更得格林德沃的欢心，尤其是西服的裤子。

不过，离上一次见阿不思穿西服的样子已经五十年了，这些年来，格林德沃一直将自己囚在高塔之上。他并非不能离开，塔都是他自己建的，区区一个魔法部怎么可能困得住他？但格林德沃从未选择离开，哪怕与邓布利多那一战失败后仍有无数圣徒死心塌地地追随他，哪怕他甚至能轻而易举大摇大摆地走出高塔。

格林德沃心里清楚自己钻了牛角尖，可他走不出来。这五十年里，他思考过无数次自己失败的原因，一遍遍地分析阿不思的行为动机，以至于让他一次次地回想起他们那段结束在1945年夏天的感情。

格林德沃的心大部分被“更伟大的利益”占据去了，只剩一个极隐秘的角落存放着一段他耻于为人所知的心思——邓布利多怎么就能狠下心出手？在被邓布利多击败的瞬间，格林德沃满脑子只剩下这个想法，哪怕他也没有留手。

自尊的受挫、事业感情的失败令格林德沃进入了一个奇怪的状态，他的目标不改，雄心不变，意志不灭，却仍自我囚禁了五十年。这样的状态一直持续到1997年，伏地魔来到高塔的那一天。

“告诉我，老魔杖在哪儿，格林德沃。”他的牵挂，邓布利多，已不在人世。

“杀了我，伏地魔。”多年的阴霾一刻散尽，他的容颜苍老，扬起的笑容挤出满脸皱纹。

“我欢迎死亡。”格林德沃笑道。

“但是我的死不会带来你所寻求的东西。”他终于看清自己的心，那是他要誓死守护的人，哪怕只剩一座孤寂的坟墓。

“有很多东西你不明白。”他们死死纠葛在一起的一生，无人能懂。

“你不会赢的，你不可能赢的。”他会用死亡宣告伏地魔的失败。

“那根魔杖决不会，也永远不会是你的！”不懂爱的人永远不会赢。

随着声音的主人气急败坏怒吼出一句咒语后，一道惨绿的光芒在昏暗的监房里大亮，格林德沃的意识被剥离身体的瞬间，他明白，该是时候下去找他了。

然而，事情到这里并没有为止。不知是过了多久，或许短短几秒，也可能是几个月，格林德沃又醒了。他的魂体不受重力作用飘忽忽地向上飞去，斜斜地穿过厚重的砖墙，飞出高塔。

喜剧的是，他竟然在死后获得了自由。

格林德沃操控着自己半透明的身体往霍格沃茨的方向飘去，去看看他生前最挂念的土地。

在霍格沃茨，格林德沃看着据说是邓布利多现在最喜欢的学生，哈利·波特“死去”，却又活过来击败了伏地魔。他早就知道这个长相寒碜的家伙会失败，不过没想到哈利·波特居然与这家伙是宿敌的关系，不免太拉低他和邓布利多的档次了，格林德沃面无表情地想着。

霍格沃茨获得大战的胜利，即便过程惨烈与痛苦，不愧是继承邓布利多意志的师生们，格林德沃又忍不住嘲讽一番，即使听他嘲讽的人早已不在。

他从重建废墟的师生身边飘过，直直去往校长办公室。

校长办公室的墙壁上挂着历任校长的照片，斯人已逝，但音容笑貌能永远留在照片里。他走到最新挂上的相框前，那是同样苍老的阿不思。

“你好啊，阿尔。”相框里挂着银白大胡子的瘦削老人笑眯眯地跟他打招呼。

我一点也不好，你也不好，格林德沃心说道。在他的印象里，邓布利多的形象还是1945年以前那位穿着修身西服的中年教授，而不是眼前这个带着尖尖巫师帽，套着麻袋似的巫师袍的糟老头子。

“丑死了。”他咕哝一声。

格林德沃又去了霍格沃茨的后门，见到了那座白色的大理石坟墓。大理石上的裂痕无情地向来往的人表示，它曾遭到过最恶劣的对待。一股浓烈的悲伤涌上格林德沃心头，他还是没能守住阿不思最后的栖身之所。

格林德沃的灵魂闪烁起来，宛若因没电消失的投影一般，当他再次失去意识闭上了眼睛时，他的灵魂竟朝禁林的方向飘去。

黑暗中，格林德沃的耳边充斥着人群的喧嚣声，现在是什么日子，他听见自己低沉的嗓音。

“先生，今天是圣诞节。”下属答道。

“今年是哪一年。”视野渐渐清晰。

下属虽然感到奇怪，却依旧恭敬地回答，“1944年。”

格林德沃没想到自己还能活过来，还回到了过去，回到与邓布利多决斗前的时间点上，令人无法置信。不过复活的过程对格林德沃来说并不重要，重要的是除了他携带记忆亡者归来，还有没有其他人和他一样，尤其是邓布利多。

格林德沃接下来花了点时间确认了魔法部还是和上辈子一样的无能，以及被魔法部怀疑受尽掣肘的邓布利多确实是没有上辈子的记忆。这真是个好消息，格林德沃的心情很好。

这辈子，格林德沃的行动不再大张旗鼓，但在格林德沃的布局下，魔法部与邓布利多的嫌隙越来越深，直至当格林德沃提出要魔法部用邓布利多来交换他手中某些利益时，魔法部欣然答应了。

邓布利多带着魔力禁锢手环走进不再是囚禁白巫师的高塔后，开口对格林德沃说的第一句话，“盖勒特，你的目的到底是什么？”

邓布利多未曾预料到自己有被傲罗们包围打包送到格林德沃手上的一天，他知道对方一直执着他们年少时许下的雄心壮志，这些年闹出来的动静也很大。可就在几个月前格林德沃和他的圣徒们仿佛销声匿迹了似的，没有再和麻瓜世界闹出更大的冲突，本以为对方是暂时消停了，结果是如今的他成了对方的阶下囚。

邓布利多的心情很复杂，他已经搞不明白格林德沃的心思了。

格林德沃来到邓布利多面前，把人抱到怀里交颈相拥，“你留在我的身边不就清楚了？”

对方的气息侵略性太强，但魔力被完全禁锢的邓布利多挣不脱对方宛如铁箍的双臂，只能不适地拒绝道，“放开。”

“阿尔...”格林德沃按下邓布利多的挣扎，埋头在他的肩窝上，嗅吸他的气味，随后托起他的双臀把人往卧室里抱。

于是邓布利多被迫在纽蒙迦德住下了。

魔法部当初只把人送来了，但格林德沃早已为邓布利多备好所有衣服，其中最多的便是各式各样的西服。

盖勒特再也不想看到上辈子邓布利多穿着魔法袍的模样，不想看见他孤零零躺在坟墓里的模样。只有邓布利多躺在自己身下呻吟、隐忍的模样才会让盖勒特感觉到他是真切地活在这个世上。


End file.
